marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Providence
The Attack on Providence was the first open conflict between Phil Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team and the United States Air Force. Background Sometime after the Battle of New York, Nick Fury established an underground base in Canada and tasked Eric Koenig with keeping the base's existence secret to everyone, save for select operatives such as Maria Hill. Unofficially naming the base "Providence," Koenig spent the next two years in total isolation, his only source of entertainment being the online video games that he and his twin brother Billy, who had been tasked with safekeeping the Playground, played.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence In 2014, S.H.I.E.L.D. was labeled a terrorist organization by the international community after it was revealed that HYDRA had been embedded within the organization since its inception.Captain America: The Winter Soldier The United States government subsequently created an United States Air Force detachment, assigning Colonel Glenn Talbot with taking possession of all S.H.I.E.L.D. bases and associated paraphernalia. ]] Upon learning that Talbot's detachment was preparing to occupy the Hub facility, Phil Coulson and his team evacuated the base before establishing themselves at Providence, which they discovered via coordinates left by Fury. Sometime later, Maria Hill was leaving a Congressional hearing when she was approached by Talbot. Hill, who felt Coulson deserved a life outside of espionage, revealed the Providence base's location.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Meanwhile, HYDRA sleeper agent Grant Ward stole the hard drive used by the team during previous missions and forced former S.H.I.E.L.D. asset Skye to decrypt it so he could deliver it to John Garrett.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness Attack finds the base of Providence]] Led by Maria Hill and Glenn Talbot, a squad of United States Air Force soldiers journeyed to Providence. Phil Coulson, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz and Antoine Triplett were warned of the intrusion, believing the incoming to be HYDRA operatives, but as they thought the doors would hold, it simply opened on Hill's command. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hid in a corridor and discovered that they were not facing HYDRA, but the military instead. Coulson was surprised to see Talbot chasing four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on the run and had Talbot order his men to lower their weapons. Hill then joined the conversation and revealed that she was the one who had led the military to Providence. interrogates the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents]] Simmons, Fitz and Triplett were gathered at the base's cafeteria where Talbot interrogated them. While they told him about Grant Ward's betrayal and the need to find their fellow agent and friend Skye, Talbot refused to let them go, claiming that they had better cooperating with him. and Maria Hill argue over the latter's decision]] Meanwhile, Coulson confronted Hill about her decision to lead the military into Nick Fury's secret base. Hill rebuffed Coulson, claiming that she was saving Coulson's life. Coulson then blamed Hill for having told nothing about the Project T.A.H.I.T.I. and his resurrection, focusing on him instead of the HYDRA threat no one had seen coming. Moreover, Coulson informed Hill about Ward's betrayal and Hill could not believe him as she had vetted Ward to be a part of Coulson's Team. and Maria Hill attack the military]] Talbot interrupted the conversation and asked for searching the place Coulson and Hill were talking in. Following Coulson's revelation about Ward, Hile chose to side with Coulson and she attacked the soldiers while Coulson briefly fought against Talbot. They eventually rendered all the soldiers unconscious and they escaped the base with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, leaving the base to fall into the US Army's hands. Aftermath Maria Hill acted as a distraction to Grant Ward so that Phil Coulson could board the Bus and rescue Skye from Ward's captivity. Without a base of operations, Coulson's Team stayed in a hotel in Los Angeles until Nick Fury allowed the agents access to the Playground, another secret base.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Glenn Talbot received a promotion from Colonel to Brigadier General.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows References Category:Events